


Isn't It Obvious?

by blahrandomblah



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Fluffy, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, interfering Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahrandomblah/pseuds/blahrandomblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after 3a, the pack is still in Beacon Hills. Derek and Stiles have become nearly as close as Scott and Stiles. Derek and Stiles are mutually, and secretively, crushing on each other. Lydia notices and decides to help move things along. A night out on the town ends awkwardly for Stiles and Lydia, which makes Derek misread things. Glorious awkwardness ensues.</p>
<p>This story was based off of a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Obvious?

It was no secret, to those who paid attention, that Stiles and Derek had been crushing on each other for ages. To the untrained eye, the bickering and snapping and skirmishes could have been seen as general dislike. However, Lydia Martin knew better. She had known Stiles since they were in grade school, and she knew the way he acted when he had a crush—mostly because she had been the focus of his desires for the better part of his life. She noticed all of the side glances Stiles gave Derek. Her eyes also saw the way Derek looked after Stiles from a distance. Lydia wasn’t one to be fooled.

After six years of silence, Lydia finally decided to open up about her observations to her roommate. “Cora, you’ve gotten really close to Derek these last four years, right?” Lydia asked.

Cora smiled brightly, in a way she wouldn’t have in front of anyone else. “Yeah. It’s really been great,” she answered.

“Does he ever talk about a certain member of the pack more than the others?” Lydia prodded.

Cora considered this for a moment. “No, not really. He doesn’t really talk about the pack at all when we see each other,” she said. Lydia sighed. “He talks a lot about Stiles, though. He’s human, so he’s not really pack.”

Lydia scoffed. “Please! Stiles and I are just as much a part of this pack as the rest of you. You’d be lost without us!”

“It’s still different,” Cora asserted. “We love you guys, but you’ll never really understand the pack bond in the same way.”

Lydia decided to be offended later and return to the point of her questioning. “Stiles talks about Derek a lot, too,” Lydia redirected.

“I don’t know when it happened, but I’m fairly sure Derek considers Stiles his best friend,” Cora admitted.

“Well, Scott will always be Stiles’ best friend, but I know Derek has a special place in Stiles’ heart,” Lydia said.

“What are you getting at here, Lydia?” Cora asked.

Lydia sighed. “Have you ever noticed the way they’re always bickering with each other, teasing each other, and otherwise engaging in mutual shenanigans?”

“Isn’t that what best friends do?” Cora speculated.

“Allison and I don’t act that way. Stiles and Scott don’t act that way. You and Danny don’t act that way,” Lydia pointed out.

“Danny and I argue,” Cora defended, although a bit hesitantly.

“No, sweetie,” Lydia disagreed. “You ramble about things and Danny patiently listens. That’s not arguing.”

“So, again, what are you getting at?” Cora repeated.

“Well, Aiden and I bicker. Isaac and Allison argue. Danny and Ethan…well, ok; they’re an exception,” Lydia hinted.

Cora laughed. “You think Stiles and Derek are secretly dating?” She doubled over. “Derek isn’t gay. I would know; he’s my brother. Stiles isn’t gay either. He tried to make out with me the last time we were all drinking.”

“I never said they were gay,” Lydia shrugged. “Maybe they’re bisexual or just into each other. Neither of them have had girlfriends in over two years.”

“I think you’re off-base here,” Cora said.

“I guess we’ll see,” Lydia countered. “Maybe we should all get drinks later and see if you notice it.”

Cora raised her eyebrows. “I still think you’re wrong, but I’m down for drinking.”

***

Stiles had really grown tired of his father’s dietary cheats. Even after years of education from Stiles, the sheriff continued to abuse his body with greasy burgers and curly fries—slightly undercooked so they were a bit mushy. Stiles was walking out of the sheriff’s office after another argument about his father’s health, when he received the text from Lydia.

[Cora and I are hitting up the bar tonight. Everyone is required to join us. Sorry, not sorry.] Lydia sent.

Stiles chuckled quietly. [Fine, but you’re both buying me a drink. Poor grad student and all.]

He shoved his phone in his pocket as he jumped into the jeep. The pit stop at the station made Stiles feel rushed for his lunch date with Derek. _No. It’s not a date_ , Stiles thought. _You have to quit saying that. Derek isn’t gay and you aren’t dating him._ Stiles felt rushed for lunch _with_ Derek.

When he walked into the sushi bar, Derek had already claimed two seats for them. Stiles slid out of his jacket and placed it on the back of the barstool. “Sorry, I’m late. Dad and I had another grease-fueled argument.”

“It’s good that you look after him,” Derek said. “He needs to be here for a long time. He has to be here for his grandchildren.” Stiles watched as some image passed through Derek’s mind. Derek blushed slightly at whatever occupied his mind, which made Stiles grin. “What?” Derek asked.

“The thought of me having kids,” Stiles covered. “I’d be a reckless parent.”

“You’d be a great dad,” Derek answered quickly. “I mean, look at how awesome your dad is. Plus, you’re one of the most genuinely kind people I know.”

It was Stiles turn to blush. “Thanks, man. You’re not so bad yourself; you know, for a giant half-wolf monster.” They both laughed. “Oh, hey. Did you get Lydia’s text?”

“I did,” Derek said. “Are you going?”

“I made them both agree to buy me a drink first,” Stiles answered. “But, yes. I’ll be there.”

“Me too,” Derek said. “I could pick you up on my way if you want.”

“Ok,” Stiles agreed. “Sounds good.”

***

_This isn’t a date_ , Derek told himself. _You’re just driving Stiles to a place where all of your friends will be hanging out. Stiles is straight; he tried to make out with your sister._ Derek sighed heavily as he pulled up to Stiles’ house. He had planned on walking to the door and escorting his _friend_ to the car, but Stiles walked out of the house as soon as Derek pulled up.

Stiles was wearing Derek’s favorite pair of jeans. They fit him quite snuggly and perfectly outlined his ass. To be honest, they drove Derek crazy. Derek avoided Stiles’ gaze as he entered the Camaro.

“Thanks for driving, Derek,” Stiles greeted as he closed the door. “I can drink more this way.”

“Not a problem,” Derek said as he pulled out of the driveway. “I could drink the whole bar and still drive home.”

“True, but I can get drunk,” Stiles teased.

“I don’t know what it feels like,” Derek admitted. “So, I don’t know what I’m missing.”

Stiles sighed. “Hmmm. It’s kind of like all of the barriers you put up to protect yourself and your secrets just melt away. Well, not all of them,” Stiles corrects. “Some secrets stay hidden even when we’re drunk.” Derek could hear the sadness in his voice.

Derek knew that sadness far too well. Some secrets were just best kept to oneself. “I know what you mean,” Derek empathized.

“The rest of it is a good feeling, though. Being free from you barriers,” Stiles continued. “If you find the right level, it’s almost like you’re floating.”

“I don’t know why that’s a good feeling,” Derek said. “Don’t you remember that time in the pool? I had enough floating then for a whole lifetime.”

“Well, you were paralyzed at the time, so I’m not sure it counts. I was floating…you were more of a dead weight,” Stiles joked.

“You think you’re so funny,” Derek smiled.

“Nope,” Stiles disagreed. “I know I am.”

***

Lydia was impressed with the turnout. Sure, she had said that attendance was required, but she wouldn’t honestly have held it against anyone. Well, not for long anyway. The only missing pack members—and yes, no matter what Cora said, she and Stiles were pack—were Stiles and Derek. She smiled. _I am so right about them_ , she thought.

“Where are Stiles and Derek?” Scott asked. “Didn’t you invite them?”

“No, Scott. We invited every single friend of ours except the two of them,” Cora snapped.

“Well, something has you in a mood,” Danny noticed.

Ethan laughed as he walked up and pulled Danny’s arms around him. “So, everything is normal, then?” he teased.

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Cora said, tonelessly. “You’re so funny, Ethan.”

Lydia listened as the teasing continued, but she was kept eyeing the entrance looking for Stiles and Derek. She just knew they would come in together. After another ten minutes of teasing—all the while Allison and Isaac were shooting pool—Stiles’ laugh rang through the door, immediately followed by the low chuckle of Derek’.

Cora must have noticed, too, because she elbowed Lydia in the arm and nodded toward the door. “I’m aware,” Lydia mouthed. Cora stared at her a bit harshly. Lydia didn’t mind, though. She could out-bitch anyone if necessary.

“Hey, guys!” Stiles yelled. A chorus of greetings followed. He walked right up to Lydia and Cora. “So, who’s getting me my first drink?”

“I am,” Derek said from behind him. Stiles startled a bit. “What? You want to float; it’s my turn to keep you floating.”

Lydia shot Cora a quick glance. Cora rolled her eyes. “That’s nice and all, Derek, but we both owe Stiles a drink. Then, you can buy him as many drinks as you want.”

Derek started to protest, but Cora backed up her roommate. “Sorry, Derek. These are the rules.”

***

After an hour and a half or so of drinking, Stiles was starting to feel really good. He was drunk, but he wasn’t completely wasted yet. In fact, he was at the exact level he had explained to Derek earlier. With his inhibitions limited, Stiles wouldn’t leave Derek’s side. He knew they weren’t dating, but he couldn’t help wanting to be close to him. Derek didn’t seem to mind either, for a sober, straight man.

“You don’t have to keep paying for my drinks,” Stiles said as Derek handed him another Bacardi and Diet. “I do have some money of my own, you know.”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t mind. You’re extra-smiley when you’re drunk,” Derek teased.

“No. _You’re_ extra sexy when I’m drunk,” Stiles countered. When he realized what he said, he scrambled, “Smiley. Smiley…that’s the word.” His cheeks were burning he was so embarrassed.

“I am sexy,” Derek said with a sly smile. “I’m glad you noticed.”

“I said ‘smiley’, not ‘sexy’,” Stiles claimed.

“My bad, then,” Derek said, eyebrow raised.

“What? You think just because you’re all muscly and broody and scruffy and warm and…and damn you smell good,” Stiles rambled on. “You think that all makes you sexy? Please.” Stiles rolled his eyes. He was so dramatic about it that he spun his whole head. The movement, paired with his drunken state, threw off Stiles’ equilibrium.

Stiles began to fall over and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to catch and stabilize him. “Woah, there. You ok?”

Being wrapped in Derek’s arms shot a thrill threw Stiles’ body. He swallowed. “Mmmhmmm,” Stiles murmured.

“I’m going to let go now, ok?” Derek asked. Stiles must have frowned, because Derek quickly said, “I don’t have to. I just figured you…I won’t let go.”

Those words sounded so perfect to Stiles. _He’s not gay, drunkie. He’s just being nice because you’re drunk_ , Stiles reminded himself. “It’s ok. I can manage. You don’t have to hold onto me.”

***

_What if I want to?_ Derek thought.

“Well, that would be ok, too,” Stiles answered.

“Did I say that out loud?” Derek asked. Stiles blushed as he nodded. Derek followed suit. “Oh.”

“It’s ok. I want you to hold me, too,” Stiles admitted.

“You do?” Derek asked, finding it hard to believe.

Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Derek’s waist and rested his head against Derek’s shoulder in response. “Yep,” Stiles said. He sighed. “Mmmm. You really do smell good.”

Derek blushed. “Thanks,” he accepted. “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but you sort of drive me crazy when you wear those jeans.”

Stiles laughed. “Right! Like anything about this,” he stepped back and used his hands to highlight his body, “could drive someone crazy.”

Without hesitation, Derek said, “Everything about it does.”

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment. “You’re serious,” Stiles noted. “Wait, so are you…do you…?”

“I uh…I…” Derek struggled for the right words.

“WHAT’S UP?!” Allison interrupted. “You guys are all,” she furrowed her brow, “like ‘we don’t want to talk to anyone else. Stay away. Stay away.’ So…I thought I’d come make sure you’re ok!” she sounded pleased.

“Hi, Allison,” Stiles said. “Did you beat Isaac at pool?”

“What do you think Stiles?” she asked. “I destroyed him.” A lopsided smile spread across her face.

_Go away, Allison, Stiles and I are having a moment_ , Derek thought. “Isaac is lousy at pool,” he said instead. “Clearly, if you can beat him drunk off your ass,” he teased.

“Hey, don’t be jealous,” Allison joked.

***

“Ok, but tell me you didn’t see the moment they were having before Allison showed up,” Lydia demanded of Cora. Cora remained silent. “See. You can’t.”

“Stiles is drunk; Derek is a nice guy,” Cora defended half-heartedly.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Seriously? They were practically groping each other. You just hate admitting when I’m right.”

“It’s just…that you’re right so often,” Cora said through gritted teeth.

“Isn’t it great?” Lydia smiled.

Before Cora could respond, Stiles was storming over and interrupting. “Lydia Martin. Take me home, right now.”

“I thought Derek was taking you home,” Lydia said.

“Derek is being SOOOOO mean to Allison. I’m not riding with him,” Stiles declared. “That sourwolf can drive home alone.”

Lydia looked over at Derek who shrugged. “What did he say Stiles?”

Stiles exhaled quickly and loudly. “Honestly, it was so mean that I can’t even repeat it. Take me home, please,” Stiles begged.

Lydia called Aiden over. “Look, babe. I have a drunk to take home. See you tomorrow?”

“You better!” Aiden replied before kissing her.

“Alright, Stiles. Let’s go,” Lydia caved.

***

Since her apartment was closer, and she had had a couple of drinks, Lydia just drove Stiles to her place. He was sulking—in just his boxer briefs—on her bed. _If only this is the first time I’ve seen Stiles basically naked_ , she thought. She climbed on the bed and gave him a little smile.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Lydia asked.

Stiles crossed his arms. “You mean about sourwolf?” he asked. Lydia nodded. “He told Allison that she was too drunk to hit the broad side of a barn with her bow and arrow. And that’s just a lie. Allison could shoot anything, anytime, anywhere…even wasted,” Stiles defended. “He’s so mean.”

Lydia fell into her pillow laughing.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, boo,” she said, patting Stiles’ hand reassuringly. “I don’t know how anyone could ever be that mean,” she feigned concern. They both got under the covers and rested their heads on Lydia’s pillows.

“I didn’t think my Derek could be that mean, that’s for sure,” Stiles mumbled.

“What was that?” Lydia asked. “Your Derek?”

“My Derek,” Stiles repeated. “My jeans make him crazy. He told me. He smells really good. Did you ever notice that? He smells like the woods and freshly mown grass and…leather.”

“You are completely wasted,” Lydia sighed. “I’m glad you’ve finally said all of this out loud, though.”

“Oh yeah…don’t tell anyone,” Stiles mumbled.

***

Stiles woke with a shock. He was in a bed that wasn’t his, and he had zero idea of how he got here. He searched his brain for the latest moment he remembered. _Everything about it does_ , popped into Stiles’ mind. _Oh, right; Derek and I had a moment. Oh, god. I was so embarrassing,_ Stiles thought.

His brain finally caught up with him and he realized he was in Lydia’s room. He was nearly naked in Lydia’s bed. He looked to his right and saw Lydia in her undergarments as well. She was curled up extremely close to Stiles. _Oh, no. There’s no chance we…I mean, I got over that crush years ago. Aiden will tear my fucking throat out_ , he thought.

Stiles scrambled out of the bed. He struggled his way into his clothes, finding some of them near the bed and others by the door. _The signs aren’t getting any better_ , he feared. As he was sneaking the door open, Lydia startled him.

“Going somewhere?” she asked.

“Uh…well…I don’t remember leaving the bar,” Stiles said.

“I’m not surprised,” Lydia admitted.

Stiles hung his head. “Uh…did we…um…you know?” he asked.

Lydia inclined her head a bit to the right—her clear indicator of affirmation. “Oh, god,” Stiles said. “Don’t let Aiden kill me.” He waved quickly and slipped out of her room, down the hall, and out of the apartment.

***

“Don’t let Aiden kill me?” Derek asked Cora.

“You heard everything I heard, Derek,” Cora replied pressing her phone against her ear again.

“True, but I can’t see anything through the damned phone, Cora,” he said, agitated.

Cora hesitated. She didn’t want to tell her brother what she’d just seen from the kitchen counter. “All I know is he said that, and then slipped out of Lydia’s bedroom and out the door. His shirt was on inside out,” she added. She didn’t hear anything on the other end of the phone. “Derek? Oh, fuck. You really do like him don’t you?”

Derek sighed. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“It’s a really long, annoying story,” she said. “You know that doesn’t mean anything. He was hanging onto you last night.”

“He was drunk, and the evidence seems definitive,” Derek said. “Look, I gotta go.” He hung up.

***

The cellphone hit the wall with a loud thud. Derek knew he had broken it when that sound was followed by small ticks and clicks of the small mechanical pieces against his floor. It didn’t matter, though. The only person he ever called or texted was Stiles. What was the point now? _You fucked up big time, Derek,_ he thought to himself. _You let your desires cloud your perception. Of course, Stiles is still into Lydia. He isn’t gay and you probably fucked up your friendship,_ he berated himself.

He stormed over to his bed and plopped down face-first into his pillow. He reached into his night stand and pulled out his copy of _Crime and Punishment_ and started reading it. That reminded him of Jennifer, and how Jennifer had tried to use the sheriff and hurt Stiles in the process. Then he thought about how much he probably hurt Stiles. Before he knew what was happening, his copy of _Crime and Punishment_ was a flurry of shredded paper across his bedspread.

***

Two days later, Stiles hadn’t heard from Derek, which was quite odd. He started being fearful that he may have said or done something stupid while he was drunk and blacked out. Well, other than sleep with Lydia, that is. _You rested your head on his shoulder, idiot,_ Stiles thought. _You are well in the process of ruining this friendship_.

He decided to drive to the grocery and get all of the fixings for a complicated meal. He didn’t know what he would make yet, but cooking always seemed to sooth his nerves and calm his mind. Plus, he couldn’t stand just sitting in the house anymore.

Stiles was inspecting a head of lettuce when he heard a hushed, but frantic argument behind him. He couldn’t make out the words, but he knew who it was before he turned around. Derek and Cora were pushing a cart in his general direction—someone was trying to steer it away, but the other was steering toward Stiles.

“Oh, hey, Stiles!” Cora called out.

“Hey,” Stiles mumbled.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Stiles smirked. “Filming a television show,” he smarted off. “What do you think I’m doing in a grocery store?”

Derek chuckled a bit, but cut the sound off immediately. “Like I said Cora, he’s shopping and we shouldn’t interrupt him,” Derek whispered to Cora, but Stiles managed to overhear.

“It’s ok,” Stiles said. “Haven’t heard from…you two in a couple days. Everything ok?”

“I’m great,” Cora answered.

“Oh, uh…sorry,” Derek apologized. “My phone broke and I haven’t had a chance to get a new one yet.”

“Well, glad you’re both good, then,” Stiles said.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed.

“Yeah,” Stiles repeated.

They stood there silent. No one said anything for a good minute—that felt like an hour to Stiles.

“Well, I’m going to keep shopping,” Stiles broke the silence.

“Good seeing you, Stiles,” Cora said.

“You too,” Stiles offered.

“Yeah,” Derek mumbled.

***

One week later, Derek still hadn’t figured out how to patch things up with Stiles. They ran into each other every now and then, of course, at pack meetings, but there was a distinct and tangible awkwardness between them. It got so bad that Scott finally brought it up during one of their meetings.

“Ok, what the hell is going on between you two?” He asked them.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“I mean, two weeks ago, you and Stiles were almost as close as he and I are, and now, I could cut the tension between you with a knife,” Scott explained. “What happened?”

Derek hadn’t realized anyone had noticed the awkwardness between them, and he didn’t appreciate Scott pointing it out. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Scott,” he claimed.

“Scott’s not the only one who’s noticed this,” Isaac interjected. “We’ve all seen it.”

“Yeah, you two are being weird,” Danny agreed.

Ethan and Aiden nodded in unison. Derek looked at Stiles, but Stiles was avoiding his gaze. No one was talking. Stiles finally met Derek’s eyes and the tension grew too be too much.

“It all started when I slept with Lydia,” Stiles said at the same time Derek blurted out, “It started when I crossed the line and took advantage of Stiles’ drunken state.”

A chorus of reactions poured out. “You slept with Lydia?” “What do you mean took advantage of?” “That’s my girlfriend, jackass.” “What did you do to Stiles?” “Wait, you slept with Stiles?”

“You think I’m mad because you slept with Lydia?” Derek asked.

“You think you took advantage of me by wrapping your arms around me?” Stiles wondered.

“I held onto you for way too long. I took your drunkenness as an ok. I even thought you might have had feelings for me, too. I was being stupid,” Derek admitted.

“I slept with Lydia after flirting with you all night,” Stiles insisted. “I don’t even have feelings for her anymore, I was just drunk. I don’t even remember it. I didn’t mean to hurt you that way.”

“You didn’t,” Derek promised. “I’m only upset with myself for pushing.”

“You didn’t,” Stiles assured him. “I just can’t believe what I did when all I really wanted was to keep holding onto you.”

Derek was confused by Stiles’ words. “You…wanted me to keep holding you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I thought you were just tolerating my drunkenness.”

“I wasn’t,” Derek said. “I enjoyed every minute of my time with you that night.”

“I did, too,” Stiles admitted.  “I don’t even know how I ended up at Lydia’s or even managed to...”

Lydia interrupted them. “Um…I should probably confess something,” she said. “Stiles, you and I didn’t sleep together.”

“We didn’t?” Stiles asked. “But you…”

“Implied,” Lydia finished. She sighed. “Look, you two have been crushing on each other for so long. I just thought you should both confront your own feelings. Maybe I overstepped, but sue me.”

***

Stiles ran across the room and hugged Lydia tightly. “Oh, thank god.” _She probably thinks you find her repulsive, dumbass,_ he thought. So, he added, “Not that you aren’t a prime female specimen…it’s just that I uh…well, am not so into the whole…female thing.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Lydia said.

“Good,” Stiles replied. He turned to Derek, still in disbelief. “Wait, so you have a crush on me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Derek asked.

“No, it isn’t. I didn’t even know you were into men,” Stiles defended.

“Well, I didn’t know you were either,” Derek claimed. “You have a crush on me, too?”

“Duh,” Stiles scoffed. “Those keen werewolf senses miss a lot.”

“I guess so,” Derek admitted.

Stiles was caught off guard by how close he was to Derek. He didn’t even remember walking toward Derek. He also realized they were speaking to each other in soft, almost-whispers. _You’re trembling_ , Stiles told himself, and he was.

“How long?” Stiles asked.

“The pool,” Derek answered. “You?”

“There was this day at the high school. You shoved me against a wall. It was intimidating, but sexy as hell,” Stiles admitted. “And then everything just spiraled out of…”

Derek’s lips captured Stiles’ and Stiles’ body instinctively arched into Derek’s. Derek’s hands were coarse, but gently against Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles’ arms wrapped themselves around Derek’s waist. The kiss stung a bit as Derek’s facial hair scratched against the smooth skin of Stiles face, but it was an oddly arousing feeling.

Someone cleared their throat. “We’re all still right here,” Scott interrupted. “We’re glad you two finally found each other and everything, but I’m going to throw up if you start having sex in front of me.”

_Who gives a fuck? This is great_ , Stiles thought. “Oh, fine,” Stiles said. He turned around to face Scott, and Derek’s arms cradled him from behind. The action occurred so naturally, it was like they had been dating for years. Derek felt like home.

“I can’t believe you let me think you slept with Stiles,” Cora said, hitting Lydia on the arm.

“Well, you’re horrible at keeping secrets,” Lydia claimed. “Besides, it helped you see I was right.”

“Cora, you’ve been around long enough to know Lydia prides herself on always being right,” Stiles said. “You’ll have to accept it sooner or later.”

“Be nice to my sister,” Derek teased. “That brat is the only family member who’ll have to approve of my boyfriend.”

“Oh, is that what I am now?” Stiles asked. _I hope so_ , he thought.

Derek shrugged. “If you want…” Derek said.

“Well, after such an impressive proposal here, how could I refuse?” Stiles joked dryly. He spun around to kiss Derek again. “Of course, I want that.”

“Me too,” Derek agreed.

“Well, duh,” Stiles teased. “I’m awesome.”

“Yeah. You are,” Derek admitted.


End file.
